sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Mina Mashall
Name: Mina Mashall Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'6" Weight: 130 lbs Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Dirty blond Kills: One or None Weapon: Digital Voice Recorder (48 hour battery life) Appearance: Mina is a somewhat slender young woman with a healthy but not athletic build. She is Caucasian, with a pale skin tone more prone to burning than tanning. Her eyes are somewhat narrow, something made particularly evident by her tendency to scowl, though when she chooses she's capable of very warm smiles. Her teeth are perfectly straight thanks to a year of braces to correct a minor overbite. Mina has a small nose and a round face, which is peppered with freckles. Her hair reaches to her mid-back, and she usually wears it loose. She wears an eclectic mix of clothing, unified by a vaguely punk aesthetic. On Announcement Day, she was wearing a red tank top, an olive green army shirt she stole, a dark blue knee-length skirt, long black socks, and brown hiking boots. Interests: In her high school years, Mina has picked up a real knack for troublemaking—she tends to espouse beliefs contrary to accepted norms and pick arguments with more traditional students, though most of her interest lies in provoking reactions; her knowledge of and passion for her causes tends to be quite shallow. She's been busted for vandalism and shoplifting more than half a dozen times, and is looking at a five-year additional tour with potentially up to another half decade to be appended, in addition to her standard mandatory service. Mina is otherwise passionate about reading and music, especially in genres that manage to be both escapist and somewhat transgressive; this is an evolution of an earlier, more proper fondness for classic literature and traditional pop music. She pines for a more active social life, and manages to work her way into parties or group activities from time to time, but is more of a hanger-on than a member of any group. History: Mina is the oldest of three children born and raised in Colorado Springs to Lisa and Peter Mashall—Lisa is a stay-at-home mom, and Peter is an ambitious officer at the Cheyenne Mountain complex. Through much of her childhood, Mina was close to and favored by her parents, but that changed in seventh grade. Mina had always been encouraged to follow the military values and beliefs of her family, but also to think critically, and had discovered that she could garner a lot of attention by playing devil's advocate in debates at her school. This, however, earned her something of a reputation with the other children of military elites, one of whom let slip to her father that part of why he'd been denied a promotion was that Mina's behavior at school caused doubts about his candidacy for a higher security clearance. Peter exploded at Mina that night, blaming her for stymieing his ambitions, and while Lisa calmed him down, the damage had been done. Feeling betrayed, Mina doubled down on her resistance, now as more than simple thought exercise, and over the next two years found herself constantly at odds with her father, and soon the rest of her family as well. Finally, she was sent to Denver to live with a maternal aunt and uncle—a compromise she agreed to, and one which was ostensibly in the best interests of all involved, but which Mina believes was mostly to shuffle her out of the way so her father could advance his career, with his more compliant younger children as his visible family. Mina gets along passably with her aunt and uncle, who more or less let her do as she pleases so long as she doesn't reflect too poorly on them; they tolerate her acting up and her brushes with the law largely due to the stipend they're paid by her significantly wealthier parents. Mina, for her part, went from a member of the social elite in Colorado Springs to an outcast in Denver, and is torn between pride and resentment, with the latter especially directed towards her father. Personality: Mina is outspoken and somewhat brash, but largely as a coping mechanism. She's a bit of a provocateur around more patriotic students, pushing against them as a proxy for her family and out of hurt that she no longer fits in. She tries to ingratiate herself with the school's more troubled or disadvantaged population, but more to shape her own self image than out of real understanding and passion. She is quite pessimistic, especially given the ever-elongating service sentence hanging over her head which makes her doubt she'll find any real freedom any time in her immediate future. She lashes out due to this, knowing all the while she's just compounding the problem. Reputation: Mina has a generally poor to middling reputation among most of the school. To the more traditional, she's a loud-mouthed troublemaker with a chip on her shoulder, and, worse, a traitor. To the outcasts, she's someone who might have her heart sort of in the right place but can be shockingly ignorant and lacks real interest even in many of the stances she espouses. This leads to her being seen as trying to appropriate the struggles of those who are actually having a rough time. Her friends tend to be other delinquents from more privileged backgrounds, or those who fall into the neutral zone enough to tolerate her without winding her up. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'MurderWeasel '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Digital Voice Recorder (48 Hour Battery) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Charlie Cade Jr. 'Enemies: 'Scott Whitman, Victoria Bellamy (NPC) 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I have to go get killed or something."'' -- Mina's farewell to KeKe. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Mina, in chronological order. Before: *When The Whistle Blows *The Odd Couple *La Reina Se Queda Reina *Incompatible Philosophies Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *No More A Thief *Exploring *Contact *With *The *Enemy *There's No Greater Lie Than "A Good Day To Die" *It's Not Me, It's You *Strange Bedfellows *No Longer A Dreamer *...And An Ending After: *Life, After A Fashion Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mina Mashall. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters